


Replacing Anxiety

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Cock Vore, Deceit Sanders Lies, G/T, Giant Spiders, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Princiety - Freeform, Shrunken, Unaware, insertion, unaware giant, unaware insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After disappearing for a while, Anxiety comes back a bit strange. He isn't who exactly he used to be, but he's calmer and seems more beneficial to Thomas so the other Sides don't talk about it.Little do they know that the real Virgil is shrunken down and getting to know Roman more intimately than he had ever wanted to.





	Replacing Anxiety

It had been a long day for Virgil already. Thomas was getting worked up about something or other so the Side was pretty active. He had been active for about three straight weeks, which was killing him and Thomas. 

So naturally the Sides called an intervention, aka a Sander Sides video since Thomas had to document basically every time the Sides popped up into the real world. After an hour of 'let's gather round the campfire and sing kumbaya' was when Virgil finally got the opportunity to have some alone time. 

"Don't bother looking for me, I'll be back," was what he had said before taking off. 

Instead of using his freetime to listen to 'Cemetery Drive' again, he decided it was best used by settling a score. Which meant going to his old home. The place where the dark sides lived. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. How the mighty have fallen. What brings you here, Virgil? Come to rejoin us?" Deceit grabbed his arm, holding him in place. 

"Never. I actually came to tell you to tell your little gang to stop fucking around with Thomas. I know what you've been up to Dee. I feel everything Thomas feels." Virgil ripped his arm away from the other Side. 

"Do you now?" Dee smiled, "Does he feel _everything_ you feel as well? That could be interesting." 

"Shut up. Does your 'extra' button have to be on right now? Oh right, my bad. I forgot you needed the attention to survive. I forgot about your little fear of being ignored." 

"You think I don't know about fears Anxy? I know all about yours. You used to confide in me, and I still remember all your little secrets you lie about." 

Virgil rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I'm shutting you down. You and all your little friends are done. Do you remember what I'm like when I'm mad since your memory is so fucking impeccable?" 

"An ultimatum. Guess that means I need to take you out of the picture. Permanently." He moved too quickly for Anxiety to do anything. He grabbed Anxiety and forced him to shrink. 

Virgil hissed, trying to get out between Deceit's gloved fingers. 

"Thomas doesn't need you. None of them do. I'll replace you and no one will notice. And maybe we can test out what Thomas really feels." Deceit smirked, his tongue flicking out menacingly at Virgil. "No one will see you, you're all mine no matter what. Sounds lovely, doesn't it?" 

Virgil felt Deceit's powers wash over him and knew he was cloaked from sight. "You can't do this. They'll realize?" He said uncertainly. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea whether or not they would realize. He just hoped the impostor syndrome he always felt wasn't true. 

"Oh trust me. You're nothing." Dee laughed, changing his own appearance before tucking Virgil into his costume's pocket. "And soon you'll realize that. Bye, bye Virgil. Hope you enjoy your new home."  

Virgil was left to ponder his words as Dee went on his way to wherever he was going. He knew that Deceit was currently masquerading as Sleep but he had no idea why. Virgil felt helpless. He was at the mercy of his ex lover. He was at the mercy of his ex friend. He was at the mercy of his greatest enemy besides himself. And he knew what Deceit did to things that he didn't like. Anxiety was utterly and totally screwed. 

He saw Roman come into view and hoped this was not Deceit's intention. Roman was the most likely to end up accidentally killing Virgil. And Virgil wasn't as sure as he was a couple months ago about wanting to die.

A finger wrapped under Virgil's shirt and pulled him out of the pocket. 

He tried his breathing exercises, but the anxiety kept building. Panic after panic flooding in. Thoughts overwhelming him until he couldn't even think right. He was going to die, or worse get injured and have to live through the pain. 

 "Hey babe, you busy?" 'Remy' asked his boyfriend. 

"I unfortunately am," Roman sighed, still taking off his makeup in the mirror. He wore the most amount of makeup out of all the Sides so it took a while for him to get ready. 

"Too busy for me?" 'Remy' pouted, whispering seductively in Princey's ear. 

"I have work and I just got out of a long shoot where we had to talk about Anxiety's feelings all the time! You know I hate that. I'm just too tired and busy to do anything with you tonight darling. You know I still love you." 

Virgil felt sick. Whether it was because of his panic attack, or the fact that Deceit was cat-fishing one of his friends, he didn't know. 

'Remy' snapped the band of Princey's underpants, sending his passenger into an abyss. "You tease. Whatever. I'll go bother Thomas." 

Virgil gulped as the view of Princey's ass came into sight. He couldn't be going down there. It was well known that Roman had and was the biggest ass. Virgil would be smothered almost instantly down there. That made sense why Deceit had done that then. 

"Fine. I'll go bother some handsome fair prince." Roman shivered slightly, feeling something sensation slide down his crack. It was probably some draft of cold wind that his love had exposed him to. 

That sensation was Virgil who had gotten wedged too close to Roman's anus for his liking. He could feel the hot flesh surround him, pulling him further in. 

'Remy' smirked. He then threw himself onto Roman's lap, rubbing himself over Roman's crotch in an attempt to drive him wild. 

Virgil felt more pressure descend on him and then felt Roman clenching his ass. He could feel Roman thrusting into Deceit, which was not a feeling he ever wanted to feel again from this angle. 

"Oh darling," Roman moaned. He was getting more aroused every second, and Virgil unfortunately had the ability to tell that. 

"You want me to ride you? Or do you want me inside you?" 'Remy' asked, leaning in closer to Roman. 

"I want to ride you." Princey responded, still unaware that he was grinding Virgil against the chair, 

Virgil didn't feel suffocated or in pain. It seemed he was protected by whatever Deceit had done to him. Which he had not decided if it was a good ting or a bad thing. He did feel however alarmed at Princey's choice. He did not want Deceit's cock anywhere near him. 

He felt the pressure ease off him a bit. 

"Solve it yourself." Deceit said. 

Virgil could tell from context clues that he was gone. So it was just him and a horny Roman left alone. 

"I will then." Roman muttered. 

Virgil then felt a jolt and then felt himself sliding closer and closer to the anus. He was being bounced up and down, the smelly entrance taunting him. He had almost slid in when the movement stopped. Due to the forceful stop, he slid past the anus, feeling something hairy and wet stop his descent. 

Roman's balls were what he had landed face first on. 

 Roman was having a great time already, precum was already coating his balls and he felt a tingling sensation in the back half of his body. He didn't know what had triggered that sensation but he sure loved it. He closed his room's door, putting the 'do not disturb' sign he owned on it. Making sure no one would stop him this time. Hoping that Thomas would be distracted for a while. Last thing he needed was to be pulled from his session into the real world. No one wanted that. It would be amusing though. Maybe that would throw off Virgil. 

Virgil felt the weight of Roman's whole body come crashing down on him as he was thrown forward even more. He gaped in horror as he saw the monstrosity that was Roman's dick. Sure he had thought once or twice about what it would be like, but he never expected seeing it like this. He certainly didn't expect it to be over 5 times his size. 

Roman humped the bed he was lying on slowly, putting his body pillow between his legs as he did so. He let out a moan, feeling his pleasure grow. 

Virgil was basically stuck to Roman's engorged warm penis. He was stuck between Roman's underwear and his cock. He felt it pushing into him in cycles. He felt Princey's moans vibrate his whole body. He also felt a stickiness coat him. This was a slow coating, Roman's giant movements being slow as well. 

They eventually started to speed up, Virgil feeling the cock he was riding get tenser and tenser. 

Roman stopped for a moment, peeling off his clothes as fast as possible. 

Virgil saw the light for a moment before being pushed into the pillow rapidly. He had been around a few dicks in his lifetime, so he knew what was going to happen next. 

Roman pulled back as he forcefully orgasmed. He then flipped over to his back, worn out. He would clean up himself and his room later. 

'Remy' popped in as soon as Roman was asleep, grabbing Virgil. "You're a cute sex-toy," he flicked his tongue at Virgil, actually making contact this time. 

Virgil couldn't speak, he was having a traumatic experience.

"I have a better idea, since Roman had such a great experience with you. Instead of making you invisible, I'll change it up a notch." Deceit flicked his fingers. 

Virgil looked at himself as much as possible. He appeared to be a dildo. 

"Perfect. Creativity's favorite sex-toy. At least now he'll care when you're there." Deceit whispered, putting him in obvious view. "Just a warning though, he always goes for a round two." 

Virgil cried out, looking at Deceit change into a version of Virgil. 

"See ya later, Virg." He finger-gunned. 

Virgil couldn't breathe. He was helpless, a literal object. He could do nothing to warn the others of what would be coming. 

Deceit would have no opposition in taking over. 


End file.
